


Found Family

by sgrbunni



Series: Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, DO NOT SEXUALIZE, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Time Skip, Regressor Hinata Shouyou, sfw age regression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrbunni/pseuds/sgrbunni
Summary: Shoyo begins rooming with Bokuto and Akaashi ! Both eager to take care of him like they used to in their teen years
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou
Series: Haikyuu Agere Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084844
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Found Family

Entering practice, Bokuto’s last thought was that he’d be seeing an old friend. Though he knew they’d be introducing new members to the team that day, he hadn’t really been in touch with a certain Hinata Shoyo, who was one of the said new members that entered the gym that day. He really thought it’d be a normal day of practice, but upon seeing the familiar head of bright orange hair, he gasped, eyes widening in surprise. “Shoyo!” He shouted, running up to Hinata and throwing his arms around him, ruffling his fluffy mess of hair. “I had no idea you’d be here..! Why didn’t you tell me, kid!?” He questioned, lifting the other a few inches off the ground, making a scene in front of the rest of the team who had been prepared to handle introductions of the new members.

Hinata Shoyo had been waiting for this moment for his entire life, playing on an international team with people he grew with and would find himself adoring. He was incredibly excited , especially knowing some of the players from previous times in his life. Bokuto to be specific. When he was scouted for the MSBY black jackals he found himself overjoyed every day as he awaited his first team practice , awaiting to see friends and have no experiences , it’s all he could ever want. While waiting for his senior players to enter he was eagerly bouncing on his heels , embracing Bokuto with the same strength as the other had given to him. His grin was as wide as he could imagine. “ I told Akaashi !” He laughed out , enjoyed the feeling of being off the ground , almost reminiscing on a part of his life he hadn’t indulged in in years.

Warmth flooded Bokuto’s chest as he kept Shoyo in his strong embrace, spinning him around a singular time before letting him back down on the ground. He pulled back, his grin so wide it was practically splitting his face, his eyes glinting with excitement. He cupped Shoyo’s face, squishing it just slightly. “‘Kaashi never told me!” He informed with a small laugh, making a very small mental note to ask Akaashi why a bit later. “You’re so big now! Look at you!” He exclaimed as he spread out his arms to emphasize his point. “You’ve just gotten so big... I could cry..!” He pouted slightly.Hinata couldn’t have felt warmer in his chest , though he knew soon they had to get to their workout schedules , he wanted to stay forever in the embrace of the person he saw as a sort of big brother or mentor figure in his career. Though Bokuto was only a few years older , he had this way about babying Shoyo that actually made him feel safe. “ Yeah ! Not so tiny-giant anymore !” he said proudly , hoping his two inch difference in height since high school would be noted by the ace.

Bokuto found himself immediately reminiscing on times back in high school where he would care for Shoyo, sometimes with Akaashi and sometimes without. It was always one of his favorite things and he’d missed the other so much, he really almost came close to tears, though he controlled himself. “For sure, you’ve gotten tall! And you’ve beefed up, too!” He laughed heartily, patting Hinata’s now muscular chest. He was so overly excited that he didn’t even want to do practice anymore, which was unusual for him- he just adored Shoyo and wanted to catch up.He had certainly gotten tall by Shoyo standards , only being at about 5’7 and still having to look up to speak to most people around him with the job he had. But Shoyo was definitely proud of his muscle , not just little like a scrawny little boy anymore. Of course he still looked quite young, but it was clear to most he was out of high school. He jokingly flexed , laughing a bit. “ Yeah ! Hotels have surprisingly good gyms !” The ginger pointed out with a grin, his fists clenching in front of himself excitedly.

Bokuto laughed along with Shoyo until he heard that comment, his face immediately scrunching up in confusion as he tilted his head. “Hotels? You’re staying in a hotel?” He questioned, having thought in his mind that Shoyo had his own place already. “No, no, no! Not having that!” He exclaimed quickly, once again grasping Hinata’s squishy face in both his hands, “You should stay with me and Akaashi! We have room, and I don’t want you staying somewhere all by yourself.” He practically cooed, a big, warm grin on his face, not even realizing that his voice was becoming a bit of a babying one. He just couldn’t help it, though, he was just naturally that nurturing and it always slipped out. Hinata’s eyes widened at the suggestion given to him, a little smile coming to his face , could he really stay there ? Maybe he could even regress for the first time in a while , Bokuto’s voice definitely indicated he wanted that. “ I would honestly love to ! Kenma and I have been working on getting me a place soon but it’s taking longer than expected..” He said a bit awkwardly, though enjoying the hands cupping his face. He couldn’t be small now though , he was at practice , and would be here for another four hours of training. “ I would love to though ! thank you..!”

“Absolutely! Yes! Of course,” Bokuto grinned happily, beginning to pinch Shoyo’s cheeks slightly with a teasing expression, “Can’t have you all by yourself, y’know- ‘Kaashi and me have gotta keep an eye on you!” He said, continuing to fuss over Hinata like he was nothing more than a little kid- honestly, he didn’t even realize he was doing it, and wouldn’t unless it was pointed out. That was just the way he was, he loved so outwardly and always seeked to coddle.  
With one last hug, it was then that a whistle was sounded. Their fitness instructor , coach and team manager described the drills for the day, pulling Shoyo and Bokuto apart from their speaking so they could listen. The first years were introduced and practice commenced , throughout the day being quite harder than Shoyo was used to. But he knew he had to get used to it eventually. Only getting one lunch break , he was exhausted when entering the locker room , and though it was out of character for him he didn’t really say anything to anyone, just trying to get out as fast as possible to go home and sleep. Though Bokuto’s words wouldn’t leave his mind , he missed being babied…

Bokuto got through the day much easier than Shoyo did, mostly just because he was way more used to the routine, being completely used to it by this point. It was just another regular day. Except for the fact that he was excited about Hinata, about him being around and coming to stay with him and Akaashi. He missed the redhead dearly, missed when he got to spend bits of time training with him, or when Kenma entrusted him with babysitting and caring for him. While he did and would always adore caring for Akaashi, caring for Hinata was so fun in a different way, the younger being much more outgoing in his regressed state. He entered the locker room, spotting Shoyo and going up to him with a wide grin all the same as earlier in the day. “Lil dude!” He exclaimed, putting his hand on the shorter’s head and ruffling his hair, “Get changed quickly and meet me out at my car, it’s just parked out front, and we can run by your hotel and get all your things, bring them back to my place.” He explained.

Hinata was already half dressed when Bokuto began speaking to him, quickly slipping off his workout clothing and instead his jeans and too big sweater he was usually seen in. Lastly his jacket was on along with his backpack as he waited for Bokuto , chatting with him only. He almost felt bad for not interacting with many others , but he felt the safest with his old friend. “ Are you sure it’s okay with Akaashi ?” He asked as they started walking to Bokuto’s car, Hinata’s hands shoved into his pockets so he could stay warm. Bokuto quickly got dressed into his own clothing as well, black sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt, slinging his gym back over his shoulder as he walked out to his car, which was a pretty beat up looking thing with a couple dents in the front and back- he’d probably been in a couple fender benders, it looked like. “He’ll be fine with it, trust me! If it was anyone else, he’d probably berate me a little, but it’s you, so I’m sure it’s fine!” He exclaimed with confidence, getting into the driver’s seat and waiting for Shoyo to get in. “Put your hotel into my GPS,” He grinned, handing his phone to the redhead.

Hinata did as he was told , laughing along as Bokuto continued on about his stories of him and Akaashi’s relationship as they drove. The hotel was within walking distance of their gym , so that Hinata would be able to get there without a ride in about twenty minutes. Though he was thankful he was no longer walking at night. “ Thank you by the way Bokuto , it’s really kind of you to do this for me !” He hummed , his sunshine smile across his chubby face.“It’s not a problem, don’t even thank me!” Bokuto simply said, still sounding over the moon just about Hinata's presence in general. The two always got along so well, their personalities complementing one another for a perfect friendship. When they got to Shoyo’s hotel, he got out of the car, both of them taking the elevator up to Hinata’s room. “Okay, let’s get all this stuff gathered up!” He said in a determined voice, hands on his hips before starting to shove random things into Shoyo’s duffel bags. Doing this for a few minutes before coming across a few certain items of Hinata’s that made him smile wide. “Lil bud! I know what we can do tonight.” He cooed, holding up the items he found- a soother and a baby blanket.

Hinata barely could remember that he had regression gear beneath the bed , having not been in headspace for so long he blanked on it. But turned bright red when Bokuto held up the items , his cheeks were darker red than his hair and he nervously put a hand over his face. “ Oh no ! It's alright ! I haven’t been small in so long! I don’t need it !” He spoke all so quickly , stumbling over his words and just trying to finish packing up his last bag with all of his pyjamas and bathroom appliances.Bokuto immediately shoved the regression gear in the bag, pouting disappointedly like an overgrown toddler before going over to Shoyo and wrapping the embarrassed male up in his arms. “Aw, c’mon, lil man! It’ll be fun! I’ve missed my little guy so much, remember when I used to be your cool babysitter all the time?” He baby talked, reminiscing about their times back in high school while simultaneously swaying back and forth with Shoyo in his arms.

Hinata began becoming shy from the treatment , laughing as he was baby talked and trying not to let himself slip. But the amount of times how ‘little’ he was, was pointed out , he felt his mind become fuzzy , and his laughs soon turned to childish little giggles. “ Bokuto it’s okay ! I remember but you don’t have to do it now ! “ He spoke , still giggling. “ Besides I have to check out of the hotel !”Bokuto just laughed and let up on Shoyo just a little bit, loosening his grip on him before placing a dramatic kiss on his hair. “Alright, alright...” He pouted, “You’ve gotta check out of the hotel, but after that I wanna spend time with my little guy. Don’t argue, I’ll be sad.” He added the last part with a pout, finally completely letting go of Hinata and picking up a few of the bags he had, getting ready to take it all down to his car.

Hinata was giddy, his chest was warm and his cheeks where pink, clear he was slipping into headspace as he practically skipped down to the lobby. Taking a few minutes he signed out , letting them know that his stay for the past three weeks as finally over and he exited and got into the car with a sigh, only waiting for the first move to be made , since he was a bit shy to say anything to Bokuto currently , knowing the other would probably step in as a permanent caregiver while he stayed at his home.Bokuto was just as excited as Hinata was as they went down to the car, loading all of Shoyo’s things in before getting in so they could head to Akaashi and Bokuto’s place. Immediately, he leaned over to the passengers side and cupped Shoyo’s face, squishing his cheeks, “Oh, and I just know Akaashi’s gonna be so happy to see you too..!” He cooed, “But we can’t bother him too much, ‘kay buddy? He’s really behind on some really important stuff, hm?” He hummed before placing a kiss to Shoyo’s forehead.

Hinata gave a bright smile , looking quite silly because of how his cheeks were being squished as he did. But the ginger began bouncing in place , squirming about as his face was squished and played with. Nodding his head “ mhm !” escaped him before he wrapped his arms around Bokuto , a big grin on his face. “ Got it papa !” He hummed without even thinking about it. Bokuto’s chest immediately filled with warmth, forgetting how much he loved having such an energetic regressor around to match his own energy. “Good!” He grinned as he pulled away from the other, turning on the car as he began to drive. It wasn’t too long of a drive to his and Akaashi’s house, so they were there in no time, Bokuto getting out of the car and rounding over to Hinata’s side, opening the door for him and picking him up out of the car, throwing him over his shoulder playfully. He entered the house, laughing heartily, “Akaaaashiiii!” He shouted through the house, “I brought a surprise!” He added, hoping the other would hear him from his office.

Hinata squealed happily as he was brought into the house , giggling all the same as Bokuto was , because of his much smaller stature he was easy to carry , being thankful for it in headspace. Akaashi was setting the table when the two arrived , being a bit surprised. Although he expected a boisterous entrance , nothing like this came to mind. “ oh ! hello Shoyo,” He smiled, “ joining us for dinner ?” He asked , not yet realizing Hinata’s headspace quite yet. Bokuto’s face had one of the biggest grins you could imagine, and to be honest, his cheeks were beginning to hurt from how much he’d been smiling ever since he first saw Shoyo at practice. He slipped Hinata down so he was holding him at his hip instead of having him slung over his shoulder, bouncing him slightly. “Yeah, he is! And, well, uh, I told him he could stay with us until he got a house here. He’s been living in a hotel!” He stressed before walking up to Akaashi and pecking him on the lips a few times consecutively, also placing a few kisses to his cheek.

It was only then when Hinata was placed onto his hip that Akaashi realized he was in headspace , and it made him smile just a bit , what made him smile even more where the soft kisses placed to his face , though it was unconventional, their domestic life was happy. “ And I take it he’s not feeling very big right now.” The darker haired man hummed as he gently ran a hand through the mess of ginger hair. “ You two get seated , ill go get his bags. And please , don’t make a mess of the poor kid.” Akaashi sighed before exiting out the door to the car directly outside , bringing one bag in at a time as Hinata was placed in a chair at the dinner table.Bokuto couldn’t even express how much he missed this- him caring for Shoyo with Akaashi at his side making sure things stayed safe and rational- and it almost made him want to start crying, being the emotional person that he was. He stuck to taking a deep breath, though, as he went over to the table and sat Hinata down, “You’re just so small, we don’t want you making a mess of yourself during dinner, huh, lil guy, so how ‘bout this?” He babied him with a large smile, grabbing one of the napkins from the table and unfolding it, tucking it into the front of Shoyo’s shirt like a bib.

After Akaashi was finished he got a plate for himself and just admired the scene in front of himself , hating that once he was done he would need to get back to working. These where the boys he had always taken responsibility over , and it would hurt a little bit to not be around. “ You’ve gotten better at caring for him..” Akaashi laughed , adjusting his glasses as he remembered the times where Bokuto would simply run around the house with a little Shoyo copying his every move. Shoyo had never been happier , clapping his hands as he was fed and blowing kisses to the two at the table whom he was so comfortable around. “ I got big too !” He insisted , kicking his feet happily.Bokuto had gotten better- he supposed maybe he’d matured a lot since high school, especially after being in such a long term relationship and even getting married, consistently caring for Akaashi when he regressed throughout their relationship. “I guess maybe I have gotten a bit better,” He hummed happily as he pondered on his own growth, feeding Shoyo another bite of dinner. At the regressor’s deceleration, he gave an engaging gasp, “You have! He’s gotten so big, right, ‘Kaashi? I saw him and I was like ‘woah’!” He rambled.

Akaashi simply smiled as he cleaned off his plate , putting it in the sink he hugged Bokuto from behind , smiling the entire time and keeping a firm grasp on his husband. “ Yeah he has gotten quite big, i’m sure you’ll be the one taking care of Bokuto , won’t you ?” He joked as he gently pinched Hinata’s cheek, making him nod his head happily. “ But I've gotta go back to work, just one more chapter and then I don’t have to write for another week..” he reassured quietly , knowing he would stay up grinding on it all night.  
Bokuto leaned back into Akaashi’s grasp with a content hum, always loving any kind of affection from his husband no matter what. Though, he was a bit disappointed to hear the other had to go back to working, he understood. “Okay, love, just make sure you sleep in tomorrow.” He told Akaashi as the other began to walk down the hall to his office. After that, he finished feeding Hinata, using the napkin tucked into his shirt to clean off the regressor’s face before lifting him out of his chair. “Okay, buddy, now that your tummy’s all full, how about some comfy jammies?” He suggested. resting Shoyo against his hip as he went over to the other’s bags.

Shoyo’s lower lip popped out as Akaashi walked away, hoping he would be able to spend some more time with the other caregiver who often took a more gentle approach to things in his memory. “.. where ‘kaashi go..?” he asked softly , letting out a disappointed little sigh as he leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto bounced Shoyo gently in his grasp, empathizing with the feeling- he hadn’t wanted Akaashi to leave either, the other had been working a lot lately and despite living with him, he hadn’t seen his husband much in the past week or so. “He’s got important grown up stuff to do... A bunch of icky work, but we’ll see him later, hm? We gotta be happy now, right?” He encouraged with a large grin, not wanting Shoyo to be upset.Hinata quickly stopped his pouting and gave a bright grin , ignoring the sad feeling he had just a moment ago. “ happy time !” he exclaimed while giggling , he knew it was getting late and he’d probably be sent to bed soon anyways so he didn’t think to be too upset about it. “ jammies...” the regressor hummed , making a little song out of the word like he would frequently do.

“Yes! Jammies!” Bokuto nodded, keeping Hinata on his hip with one arm while using the other to find the duffel bag that held Shoyo’s regression gear. When he eventually did, he went through the bag and found a pair of footed pajamas. Sitting the regressor on the guest bed, he began undressing him, giving little tickles to his stomach to tease him before zipping him up into the pajamas. “There! All comfy, lil buddy!” He exclaimed, pinching his cheeks.Shoyo happily bounced , barely phased by the tickling and just taking it as part of one of Bokuto’s jokes. He was so used to this behaviour , this routine made him always feel so safe and away from the world , being around Bokuto and Akaashi made him feel safe and away from the world. “ Comfy ! “ he repeated , sticking his arms out to pinch at Bokuto’s cheeks in return.” Now when we gon’ see ‘kaashi?” he asked with a little smile , hopeful that he would get a bedtime story read by the other like he frequently had in the past.

Bokuto laughed heartily when Shoyo pinched his cheeks in return, lifting the regressor back into his arms before pressing multiple kisses to his soft face. At the question, though, Bokuto bit the inside of his cheek. He knew they couldn’t go see Akaashi tonight, that the other had too much on his plate and needed to catch up on his work. “Honeybun, Akaashi’s real busy, okay? Don’t you wanna be with me for a while?” He questioned, wondering why Shoyo seemed so set on seeing Akaashi and why he wasn’t content spending the rest of his night with Bokuto. Hinata raised his arms in the air and gasped , trying to make fun of the situation, he really couldn’t help how exaggerated he was with such a young headspace. “ papa time !” he spoke happily, knowing that with this he would get to stay up later , though would miss his favourite bedtime story. “ We go on an adventure !” he exclaimed before shoving his thumb into his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s papa time, and you know that’s always the coolest!” Bokuto encouraged, a wide grin still plastered on his face as he spun around a couple times with Hinata. When the regressor mentioned an adventure, he tilted his head curiously, then momentarily went to Hinata’s bags and grabbed his soother, giving it to him instead of his thumb. “An adventure? What kind of adventure, bud?” He questioned, his amber eyes wide and curious.Shoyo gladly accepted his soother in his mouth before hopping out of Bokuto’s arms. He could never leave in headspace without his blanket on him, a little stuffed puppy at the end of it. Holding it in one hand he dragged the blanket against the ground as he walked, shuffling out of the room and just assuming he would be followed as he searched the home, thus being how he got used to his surroundings.

Bokuto chuckled, soft and fond, at the sight of Hinata shuffling out with his blanket dragging behind him. It was adorable, and it made his chest swell. He followed the other, still curious as to what exactly he was looking for or what he was doing, but not stopping him. “Where’re we going, lil dude?” He questioned, his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants as he walked behind the regressor. Hinata just continued to look around , in new rooms and under cupboards , he wanted to adventure and he wasn’t even saying a word. Opening a drawer in the bathroom though , a pair of scissors fell out and onto Shoyo’s foot.Though it didn’t hurt him directly , he had become a bit overwhelmed and afraid , whining and running up to Bokuto , burying his face in his chest as he babbles about what had fallen from the drawer.

Bokuto had seen all this happen, flinching, though he was relieved that the scissors didn’t directly hurt Shoyo in any way, he wrapped his arms around the distressed regressor. “Shhh, shhh, honeybun... I know, that’s really scary. That’s why you gotta stay close to papa, hm?” He reminded, lifting Shoyo into his arms once more, “‘Cause I’ll keep you safe... But hey, I know what little adventure we can have.” He smiled, walking out of the bathroom and into the hallway that led to the bedrooms, turning on some lights to reveal the array of framed photos on the wall. A lot of them were from his and Akaashi’s wedding, as well as their honeymoon, but there were also a lot of photos from volleyball and training camps.  
Shoyo whimpered as he was being carried , convinced his foot was bleeding he covered his face with his blanket , whining into it. “ I got its bleeded!” He insisted , not yet paying attention to what Bokuto was trying to show him to distract Shoyo from his anxiety about the situation.

Bokuto sighed a little, knowing he’d have Shoyo’s attention in a moment but that he had to assure him first, reaching down and gently grabbing the other’s foot, “You’re not bleeding, lil guy, I promise. The plastic hit your foot.” He told him before giving a small gasp, now trying to distract the regressor, pointing to a photo on the wall. It was of him, Shoyo, Kenma, and Kuroo at the barbecue years ago at their training camp. “Who’s that?” He questioned excitedly.Shoyo heard him speak and ever so gently pulled down his comfort blanket to peak at the pictures on the wall. Putting out a hand pointed to Kenma first and went down the line. “ Dada ! Ku’oo an Papa !” he gasped , seeing all of them together made his heart warm and the memory of the scissors hitting his foot disappear. “ meee !” the little boy hummed , squirming in place.

“That’s right! You’re so smart!” Bokuto praised, ruffling Hinata’s hair as he did. “Can you tell me... Hmm...” He hummed, searching the wall of pictures for something to point out. He spotted one of him and Akaashi at the altar during their vows, bringing Shoyo’s attention to it, “What are ‘Kaashi and papa doing in that one?” He asked with a little chuckle, unable to keep the smile from his face, though he got that way whenever he thought about his and Akaashi’s wedding day- the happiest day of his life.Hinata gasped before turning to Bokuto with a wide smile, his heart warming as well, he understood the feeling that his caregiver was facing , him having felt it whenever he was near Kenma. “ gettin’ to be hu’bans ..” he said with a little smirk under his soother before he reached up and poked at Bokuto’s cheek. “ You bout’ to kissss” He teased before making little noises that imitated kissing.

Bokuto laughed at the poke to his cheek and the little teasing comments from Shoyo, nodding as he did. “That’s right, that’s right! Happiest day of papa’s life!” He exclaimed, slightly swaying Hinata back and forth in his arms, just letting the regressor scan the photos on the wall in his own time, Bokuto doing the same, reminiscing in his own mind. Hinata gasped before climbing out of Bokuto’s arms again and shuffling around where they were standing. Every time he walked near a picture of Bokuto or Akaashi, he would say one of their nicknames. When seeing one photo though, Hinata began bouncing happily. It was a selfie Bokuto and Akaashi had taken on a double date with Shoyo and Kenma , all four of them smiling at the camera. “ Look ! Look !” he happily squealed as he rattled his blanket.Bokuto just watched with his hands on his hips as Hinata walked around and scanned the pictures, mumbling out nicknames. It was quite a cute sight, and he wished Akaashi could see it- it would probably make his night. When Shoyo got so excited, Bokuto went over to see which photo he was looking at. He gave a small gasp, “Wow! That’s all of us, huh?” He engaged, and wow, he really missed Kenma. The four of them should really find a way to get together again soon.

Hinata began jumping in a little circle , aggressively rattling the little shaker in the stuffed toy attached to his blanket. “ all us !” he cheered with a smile behind his soother. “ Papa look so p’etty... ‘Kasshi look so p’etty.. Dada is jus’ so p’etty..!”he continued on as he began to run in a little circle around Bokuto , wanting to make a game out of the situation like he always would with things like these.``You look pretty too!” Bokuto pointed out, laughing as Hinata basically ran laps around him, “We all look very nice in that picture. Papa wants us all to have another date like that sometime soon, you’ve gotta tell your dada that.” He grinned. After a moment, he caught Shoyo by his sides and began tickling him gently, stopping his running around. Shoyo happily squealed , his sides aching from his laughter as he tried to escape. His arms and legs were flailing since with Bokuto’s strength he was lifted a bit. “ Nooo !” The ginger giggled before finally running off. He made a noise meant to resemble a car before doing laps around the kitchen area , still laughing and trying to challenge Bokuto to some sort of game.

If Akaashi were around, he’d probably knock some sense into Bokuto and remind him not to let Shoyo run around the house or he might get hurt. Bokuto, on the other hand, just wanted to keep the little boy laughing and smiling, so he played along with his game, chasing him around the kitchen. “I’m gonna get ya!” He exclaimed playfully, running behind Shoyo as they circled the kitchen island.Shoyo didn’t know what happened in that moment, but something caught under the slipper starched to his pyjamas and he had suddenly fallen , hard , with a slap into the linoleum floor. Making a sudden silence fall throughout the house, before sniffles and a loud cry escaped him. It was only then that a worried Akaashi came through the door to check on him. “ Oh no..” he muttered from his art room. It was almost like Bokuto watched the incident happen in slow motion, helpless to stop it, flinching at the noise that sounded when Shoyo hit the floor. He rushed to him before he even started crying, sitting down on the ground and pulling Hinata into his lap, holding him against his chest. “Shhh, shhh, no, shhh, you’re okay... Shoyo, buddy, lil guy...” He tried to comfort, looking up to see Akaashi in the doorway, to whom he mouthed the words ' I'm sorry’, because he felt like this was his fault.

Shoyo rested his aching head against Bokuto’s chest , softly crying as he gripped his blanket. He mumbled Bokuto’s paternal nickname as his lip quivered , just being held made him feel a lot safer already. Akaashi could tell the comfort was already helping, and he hoped he could only help more. “ Looks like someone had a bit of a fall..” he whispered , petting Shoyo’s hair gently as he pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s worried face , not upset whatsoever. Bokuto continued to give Shoyo the comfort he had been giving him, though he felt relieved when Akaashi came over to help, the relief doubling with the assuring kiss that was placed to his face by his husband. “Yeah, but it’s all gonna be okay, right lil buddy? We’ve got you...” He hummed, pressing a kiss to the mess of orange hair, still cradling Shoyo’s head against his chest, continuing all of this and hoping that Hinata’s crying would soon subside and that he would feel better. “ Bokuto , don’t you think it’s about bedtime for someone as small as this little bunny?” He asked with a smile as he gently pressed his finger to Hinata’s nose , earning a sniffle of a giggle from the ginger , who simply nodded , his tears going away. “ Can you put him into bed and help me get a bottle ?” Akaashi asked calmly , his usual calm smile on his face as he gently pushed up his glasses.

Bokuto nodded at every one of Akaashi’s words, knowing he was probably the most responsible one in the room right now- he would admit that. Standing up with Shoyo in his arms, he went into the guest bedroom, placing the regressor down into the bed. “Papa’ll be right back, okay? Me and ‘Kaashi are gonna make you a bottle...” He told him before going back out into the kitchen with a heavy sigh, his hair drooping slightly. He didn’t feel like a very good caregiver, because Akaashi was the one to fix his mistake. Silently, he pulled a bottle out of the cupboard. Hinata gently nodded his head , finding entertainment from his rattle on his blanket as his caregivers left the room. Akaashi noticed how upset Bokuto was , and he had been around long enough to know how to fix it. Hugging his husband from behind he hummed. “ I’m proud of you, you’re always such a good caregiver. You’ll be a great dad too.” He spoke with his words quite sure of themselves. “ That little boy adores you , so don’t you worry about this , it’s just a little accident.”

Akaashi’s words had Bokuto immediately perking up, a warm feeling blooming in his chest as a small smile appeared on his face. He turned around so he could face his love, placing his hands on the other’s slimmer hips. “I am kinda great... But so are you, for fixing this all...” He smiled. He then cupped Akaashi’s face, a thoughtful expression on his own, “You think I’d be a great dad? So, when are we gonna get some little rascals running around here? Besides Shoyo, ‘course.” He hummed. Akaashi gently kissed Bokuto’s lips , smiling as he pulled away from the soft touch. “ When my manga is done , and when you’ve settled down from volleyball , maybe then will some other little feet be running around.” He reassured before getting Shoyo’s drink prepared. Handing it to Bokuto he went back to his office , waving goodbye with only his fingers. Bokuto’s face went red like it always did when he got soft affection from Akaashi, a smile coming to his face and warmth in his chest at the other’s words. He just awed at the other like a lovestruck teenager as he watched him prepare the drink, almost in a bit of a daze as it was handed to him, making him snap out of it. He returned the wave with a grin before sighing, absolutely sure that he would always feel this in love, face still red as he went back into the guest room where Shoyo was. “I’ve got your bottle, lil guy...” He hummed as he climbed into the bed, sitting up against the headboard and patting his lap.

Hinata had taken to notice that his caregivers had been a while , making him nervous as his eyes began to tear up again. It was only then that Bokuto entered the room with his bottle and he latched into his caregiver. He was babbling and worried as he placed himself onto Bokuto’s lap. “ disappea’ed !” he insisted worriedly as he stared up at Bokuto with his eyebrows furrowed.Bokuto took a moment to realize that him and Akaashi had been a while, that being the reason that Hinata seemed to be convinced they’d disappeared for a while. He cradled Shoyo in his lap, letting out just a small chuckle. “Sorry, bud, ‘Kaashi and papa were being lovey..” He said fondly, adjusting the regressor’s position before holding the bottle up to his lips. “But I’m here now, hm?” He hummed, a gentle expression on his face, different from his usual rowdy and excitable demeanor. Hinata was entirely too tired now to be as energetic as he was moments ago , so he lazily began drinking, nodding his head along to Bokuto’s words as he drifted off , he let his mind drift , lovely places of course. He just gently nodded along , though he didn’t really understand the words , more so just being comforted by the tone of Bokuto’s voice as he quietly fell asleep. By the time he was finished , he was passed out deep asleep , snoring a bit louder than he would’ve preferred.

As he fed Shoyo his bottle, Bokuto continued to talk about simply random things in a soft voice, having picked up on the fact that it soothed the regressor, watching as he nodded off into sleep. When he was sure the other was in a deep rest, he removed the bottle from his mouth and gently situated the both of them into more of a laying position. He was sure Akaashi wouldn’t mind if he slept in the guest room with Shoyo tonight- the regressor needed the support. So, holding Shoyo against his chest in a protective manner, he closed his eyes, falling into sleep himself.  
As Akaashi worked, he could tell there was a sudden silence , even when Bokuto was asleep , he still spoke in his sleep and it was clear he was thrashing around. But nothing could be heard, making him decide it was time he slept as well. But when he checked their own bed, he was confused to see no one was there. Deciding that where Hinata was sleeping was where they were. His heart was warming when he was correct, climbing into bed behind Bokuto and big spooning him as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> posted this on wattpad as well !!<33


End file.
